The Warehouse
by WeHaveACase
Summary: EO Something goes wrong when they're searching a building... Now marked as complete due to loss of inspiration. May change later.


So, I haven't made a decision as to what I'm doing with this story. I wrote it awhile ago, and I'd kinda like opinions on it. If you like it, I'll see what I can do about maybe another chapter or two...otherwise I'll just leave it as a oneshot.

This was written before the whole Fault, new partner, FBI, Dani thing...so back in the good old days. Elliot and Olivia are not together at this point, and he and Kathy are divorced. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Warehouse**

Rating T/PG-13

All four detectives were pulling their hair out over this case. A child abuse case had led them to an even bigger problem, a child prostitution and pornography ring. They'd been poring over their lead suspect's LUDs when they discovered the warehouse. The empty building near the docks seemed to be the center of Daniel Baker's operation. Because of the high profile the case had gained, all four detectives were sent to explore the warehouse, in hopes that they might find something that would lead them to Baker and his associates. When both cars pulled into the abandoned lot, they knew this was their place. One look inside revealed stacks of kiddie porn. Stepping back outside to get a signal, Munch called Cragen to let him know.

"This is it Cap." Munch told him.

"You're sure?" Cragen sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Place is full of it."

"Okay. Investigate a little more. I'm on my way." Cragen told him, and hung up.

"Cap says to go ahead and look around. He'll be here soon with back up." Munch relayed to the others, and they cautiously reentered the building.

The group was quiet as they moved throughout the building, between boxes and around corners. Gradually they split up, Olivia going one way, Elliot, Fin and Munch their own separate ways. Olivia rounded a corner and her world went black.

Moments later, she awoke to the feel of the cold cement floor under her and a throbbing pain in her jaw. She felt his hands on her before she saw him. One of his hands covered her mouth while the other fumbled at her blouse, ripping it open. She gasped involuntarily when she recognized Baker hovering above her, pinning her down. She struggled against him and he removed the hand over her mouth to restrain her arms. Seizing her chance, she screamed.

On the other side of the warehouse, Elliot froze at the sound. Olivia. He pulled his gun from it's holster as he rushed back to where he had seen her last, where the scream seemed to come from. He rounded the corner cautiously and instantly saw red. Baker was on top of her, holding her down with one hand, the other in her pants. Dropping his gun, he grabbed Baker, ripping him away from where she lay on the floor and slamming him against the wall.

Munch and Fin had heard her scream as well. They reached the scene shortly after Elliot, in time to see him begin pummeling Baker. It took both of them to separate the two. Fin quickly cuffed Baker, slamming him once more into the wall for good measure.

Elliot immediately turned back to Olivia. She was curled up against the cold wall, her blouse was torn apart and her slacks open. Nasty cuts and an already forming bruise marred her face. His heart broke as he sank to his knees beside her.

"Liv?" He whispered softly and she turned slowly to look at him.

"El." She choked out, and promptly collapsed into tears in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her softly, hugging her to him and shooting a pained look to Fin and Munch who stood helplessly watching them over Baker's unconscious form. Slowly he removed one arm from the hug, slipping it gently under her knees.

She tensed and he whispered, "Let's get you out of here." She nodded and buried her face in his neck, allowing him to lift her and carry her out of the building.

When he exited the warehouse, he dimly noted that their back up had arrived. One of the officers saw them coming and hurried to his side.

"Detective?"

"Open the back of the sedan." Elliot ordered in a voice that left no room for question. The man did as he was asked and hurried away. Elliot gently lowered Olivia to the backseat. Watching as she curled into herself, he straighted up, looking over the car to see Fin and Munch dragging Baker from the building to one of the waiting cop cars. Slowly he unbuttoned his dress shirt, regretting having left his suit jacket at the station, removing it and kneeling in front of Olivia. Ignoring the pain in his knees, he gentl wrapped the shirt around her shoulders.

Her eyes opened slowly and she met his eyes, slipping her arms into the sleeves of his shirt and buttoning it.

"Thanks." She whispered, wincing at the pain in her jaw. His hand drifted to touch her jaw and she flinched away from him.

"Oh Liv." He whispered as she burst into tears, launching herself forward and into his arms. He lowered them to the ground beside the car, rocking her gently and murmuring, "I'm so sorry honey, I'm so sorry."

* * *

Review please? 


End file.
